dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Hae Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Hae Jin *'Nombre:' 박해진 / Park Hae Jin *'Nombre Chino:' 朴海鎭 / Pu Hai Zhen *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 186cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Mountain Movement Dramas *Man to Man (jTBC, 2017) *7 First Kisses (KST, 2016-2017) *Far Away Love (Southeast TV/Guangdong TV, 2016) *Cheese in the Trap (tvN, 2016) *Secret Society of Men – Friends (2015) *Bad Guys (OCN, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *love Leo (Hunan TV, 2014) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *Another Brilliant Life (Hunan TV, 2012) *Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (Hunan TV, 2011) *Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''Wei Le Ni Wo Yuan Yi (为了你我愿意) For You I'm Willing tema para Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (2011) *''Yi Ding Yao Zhe Yang Ma (一定要这样吗) Must It Be Like This tema para Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (2011) Programas de TV *Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 2014) *Gag Concert (KBS, 2012) *Happy Together (KBS, 2012) *Family Outing (SBS, 2009-2010) *Shin Dong Yup & Shin Bong Sun's Champagne (KBS2, 2009) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2009) *Every Day (Hunan TV, 2009) *TAXI (tvN, 2009) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008) *Are You Ready? (KBS2, 2007) *Ambitious (SBS, 2007) Películas *Cheese in the Trap (2016) *Snow is on the Sea (2014) * The Rhythm of Chopsticks (2010) Anuncios *'2016:' CENTER POLE (ropa) *'2016:' Samsung's Cheil Industries Bean Pole Accessories *'2016:' Mind Bridge (Corea, China) (con Kim Seol Hyun) *'2016:' Lotte Duty Free *'2015:' Nike Sportswear *'2014-2016:' Kohler Novita *'2014-2015:' LG Household & Health Cosmetics Sooryehan *'2014:' NHN Naver LINE (China) *'2014: '''Café Enjoy forte *'2014:' Dior Homme *'2013:' Namyang French Cafe Mix *'2010:' Giordano Essential Jeans (China) *'2014:' Calvin Klein Jeans *'2014:' Ajisen Ramen *'2011: Samsung Galaxy S2 *'''2009: Ad Hawk *'2007:' Lotte Confectionery (Con Song Ha Yoon) *'2006:' Baskin-Robbins 31 (Junto a Shin Min Ah) Videos Musicales *FIESTAR - Like (2016) *The Way - Love.. It hurts (2007) Reconocimientos * 2006 KBS Acting Awards: Nuevo actor *'2006 KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor pareja con Lee Tae Ran * 2007 43rd Baeksang Awards: Mejor nuevo actor por Famous Princesses *'2007' Embajador Joven de la Agencia de Policía Metropolitana de Seúl - Semana de no fumar * 2008 Asia Model Festival Awards: Actor popular *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Nuevo actor por East of Eden *'2008:' Embajador del Sistema de Crédito Bancario Ministerio de Educación, Ciencia y Tecnología * 2012: Embajador Campaña de prevención de tabaquismo en jóvenes *'2012:' Embajador Fondo Cultural en China * 2013: Embajador Fondo cultural en china TGC * 2014 Carta de agradecimiento de distrito de Gangnam: Voluntario y donante para los niños victimas de acoso sexual *'2014 Star Citizen Award:' Premios ciudadano * 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: '''Premio KDA (Bad Guys) * '''2016 Korea Cable TV Awards: Mejor Actor (Cheese in the Trap) * 2016 Asia Artist Awards: Mejor Artista (Cheese in the Trap) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul Art College. *'Aficiones:' Montaje de maquetas de plástico, cocinar, coleccionar zapatos (tiene aproximadamente mas de 700 pares). *'Debut:' 2006 KBS Drama Famous Princess *'Servicio Militar: '''Fue exento del servicio militar *'Familia:' Padre, Madre (divorciados), hermana mayor, hermanastro menor y sobrina. *Los padres de Park Hae Jin se divorciaron cuando él era pequeño y se mudo de nuevo con su madre después de 17 años de separación. *Actualmente (2016) es embajador de 6 fundaciones. *Creó un teatro en China, en el cual todas las ganancias van para operaciones y ayudas para los niños enfermos, con las dos primeras ganancias pagó la operación de reconstrucción de orejas de un niño de 6 años y una operación de corazón a una niña de 7 meses. Park Hae Jin fue a visitarlos al hospital tanto antes como después de las operaciones. *Fue invitado a colaborar con la marca VーMODERN para diseñar una colección de ropa. *Donó 100 millones de won (aproximadamente $100,000 dólares) para las personas en Busan quienes recientemente fueron afectadas por las inundaciones. El actor espera que su donación ayude a las personas, especialmente ahora que el feriado tradicional coreano' '''Chuseok está cerca. Fue reportado que previamente el actor realizó una donación a través de '''UNICEF '''cuando ocurrió el accidente del ferry Sewol en abril. Aunque no fue revelado, Park Hae Jin dijo que espera que el dinero ayude en los gastos de manutención y psicoterapia de las víctimas. *Durante la rueda de prensa de Bad Guys, se informó que Park Hae Jin se hizo daño en la rodilla en una de las escenas de acción mientras rodaba la primera toma, pero aun estando lesionado, decidió no parar hasta que la toma fue dada por buena. *Es el primer modelo masculino para la marca de cosméticos Sooryehan *El 7 de octubre del 2014, en pleno rodaje de Bad Guys colapsó, debido al rodar durante 6 días sin apenas descansar, lo que hizo que fuera llevado con urgencia al hospital. Se le encontró un edema de los ganglios linfáticos debido a la fatiga y su reciente dolor de garganta. Nada mas ser dado de alta, en contra de los consejos médicos, volvió al rodaje. * Debido a sus antecedentes médicos (psiquiátricos) Hae Jin fue exento de realizar el servicio militar. *El 17 de octubre del 2014 donó 100 millones de Wons para los ancianos que viven solos. *El 31 de octubre, Park Hae Jin realizó un servicio de voluntariado junto a sus fans e internautas que dejaron comentarios ofensivos sobre él. * El 11 de Enero del 2015, sufrió una lesión de espalda durante la grabación del drama chino “Secret Society of Men – Friends” ocasionando que llevase un corsé terapéutico además de ir en silla de ruedas. No recibiría tratamiento hasta después de terminar la filmación, para no retrasar el drama. * El 19 de Mayo del 2015 entró en la sociedad de honor de Corea siendo el nº 91. *Por tercer año consecutivo, el 7 de octubre 2015 realizó voluntariado con anti-fans en el barrio Guryong entregando ladrillos de carbón así como otros artículos de necesidad diaria. No sólo con anti-fans también niños de un hogar y estudiantes pertenecientes a su antigua escuela. *El 5 de febrero de 2016 emocionó a una de sus fans al hacer una visita sorpresa a su escuela secundaria. *En febrero 2016, Park Hae Jin y Nam Joo Hyuk celebraron un evento de abrazos gratis por la audiencia del drama "Cheese in the Trap". Ambos habían prometido crear este evento si la audiencia del drama superaba el 5%. *La empresa de publicidad Why Tree Company dijo que en abril Park Hae Jin ofrecerá un encuentro con fans gratuito para celebrar el décimo aniversario de su debut en donde 4 500 fans serán invitados. *Park Hae Jin manifestó su descontento con el drama Cheese in the trap, debido a que su personaje tenía menos tiempo en pantalla y muchas escenas grabadas no se mostraron, además no aparece en el album OST. *El 3 de Marzo del 2016 por el 10 aniversario de su debut le regaló a su manager un coche. *El 8 de Abril del 2016, se informó que hizo una generosa donación en china para niños sin recursos. *El actor y su agencia decidieron demandar a un periodista,quien a principios de 2016,afirmó un romance entre él y Park Shin Hye . Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Facebook *Twitter *HanCinema *CYworld Pagina Personal *Blog en Ameblog Galería Park_Hae_Jin.jpg Park Hae Jin2.jpg Park Hae Jin3.JPG Park Hae Jin4.jpg Park_Hae_Jin5.jpg Park Hae Jin6.jpg Park Hae Jin7.jpg Park Hae Jin8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1983